Fix You
by Lizzie9
Summary: Don't come looking for me? Please. She was only the one who knew how to fix him, and she would chase him to the ends of Earth. After all, she was his one and only. Season 2 c/b rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fix You**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gossip Girl, nor (sadly) do we own Chuck Bass**

**Summary: Post 2.13- Blair Waldorf doesn't give up and she never goes down without a fight. Don't come looking for him? She would chase him to the ends of the earth. After all she was his one and only. Our story of Blair and Chuck.**

**Author's Note: Hello, all. So we're back. New to GG, but not at all to fanfiction. We're going to try really hard to regularly update all of our stories, but couldn't resist getting in on the Gossip Girl action.**

**REVIEW!**

The day after her mother's wedding, the same day she woke up to Chuck's note on her bed, the call came from Yale. She was in. She thanked them calmly, she told them how excited, how thrilled she was to be going to New Haven in the fall.

"I got in." she told her mother, her new stepfather and Dorota as she walked down the stairs. "I got in to Yale."

"Sweetheart that's wonderful!" Eleanor exclaimed, opening her arms. Blair stepped into them robotically, accepting her mother's congratulations, then Dorota's. She turned to Cyrus seriously, putting all of her hope in him.

"Cyrus, do you remember what I told you yesterday?" she asked him, her voice completely even, void of it's usual tones.

"About Chuck?" he asked her.

"About Chuck." She confirmed, holding his note out for Cyrus to investigate. She looked at him with pleading eyes, desperate for him to know what she wanted, what she needed. And somehow, he didn't disappoint her.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Cyrus asked, while her mother looked at them, in some mixture of bewilderment and awe.

"If he's still in New York, he won't be for long." She paused, blinking back tears and looked at her parents. "I'm the only one. Who sees the good in him. Who understands him, if anyone can get through to him…." She trailed off, swallowed hard and steeled herself. "I have to try."

Eleanor shook her head. "Blair, that boy is unstable. You can't go running after him. Who knows what will happen to you. There's no way."

"I have to find him!" she said more forcefully. "He's not… he can't handle it by himself."

"His welfare is of no concern to you." Eleanor said gently. "He needs to deal with this on his own."

"His welfare is my entire future." Blair said, smiling. "I love him. And I need to go. I need to go to him, and find him, and help him."

"You love Chuck Bass?" Eleanor repeated. Cyrus coughed, and she shut her gaping jaw quickly. "Blair I had no…"

"You married Cyrus because you love him. I need to go find Chuck. Because I love him." She protested.

"This isn't your job, sweetie. You're so young, and this is so big, and complicated." Her mother said.

"I know it's not my job," Blair replied. "I but I'm the only one who can do this for him." A slow smile spread across her face as she finally saw her past, present and future all align with perfect clarity. "I'm his one and only."

Her mother looked at Cyrus, who was nodding. "Go." He said. "She has a break between terms." He pointed out to Eleanor.

"Mom," Blair said, "Please. If you ever… please let me do this." She looked at her mother and Cyrus, pleading with her eyes. Her mother gave the slightest of nods and reached for her daughter again.

"You're so damn stubborn." She muttered. "Headstrong."

Blair smiled up at her, feeling content with Eleanor, an unusual feeling. "Just like you." She said. She hugged Cyrus, and then Dorota for good measure and ran back up the staircase. She was haphazardly throwing items in a Louis Vuitton suitcase when Serena burst into her room.

"B, I heard the news! Congratulations!" She exclaimed stepping into the room with her usual fervor. She paused, looking at the suitcase, her eyes narrowing. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going?"

"Oh, no B, please don't." Serena said, perching on the edge of Blair's bed. "What about school? Break won't last forever. There's school and Yale and everything you've worked for your whole life. Don't give it up for him. You won't win."

"God, no one gets it!" Blair exclaimed, turning to face Serena, her voice raised. "This isn't some game anymore. It's not about winning or losing, it's about love. I love him. And I promised… the worst thing he's ever done, his darkest thought, I promised, Serena, and I'm going to find him, and help him."

"You love him." Serena repeated, blinking. "Love. Blair loves Chuck."

Blair's phone vibrated on her bed, and she snatched it up immediately. Serena followed suit, fishing her own pone out of her bag. "It's Gossip Girl." She said.

"Shit." Blair muttered, tossing her phone back on her bed, next to the pile of clothing.

"B…" Serena said, shoving her own phone under her nose. "It's him. Spotted. Manhattan's newest billionaire at the Gansevoort hotel bar." Serena looked up to try and talk her friend out of it, but Blair was already gone, leaving only footsteps in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Fix You**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gossip Girl, nor (sadly) do we own Chuck Bass**

**Summary: Post 2.13- Blair Waldorf doesn't give up and she never goes down without a fight. Don't come looking for him? She would chase him to the ends of the earth. After all she was his one and only. Our story of Blair and Chuck.**

**Author's Note: So here we are, chapter two. We couldn't decide how angsty of a direction we wanted to take this in, but opted for a little lighter. Obviously Chuck is screwed up and angst will follow, but Blair knows exactly what he needs.**

**REVIEW!**

She was blocks away in the taxi when Serena called for the fifth time.

"You're not talking me out of this, S." Blair said defiantly when she picked up the phone. Serena sighed, and held the line silently for a moment, realizing that when it came to Chuck, there really was no talking Blair out of anything. It was like the time in ninth grade when Chuck had challenged her to a drinking contest. Blair had the same answer then, that no one could talk her out of it.

"Blair..." Serena said helplessly, knowing this was a battle she wasn't going to win.

"Everyone thinks he needs comforting. Like some freaking chicken soup and a few days in bed are going to fix this. But it won't be enough. Not for him. Chuck knows where to find comfort if he needs it, but he lost a part of his identity. He needs to find it again, S."

Serena raised her eyebrows, surprised. "You really love him, don't you?" she asked. There was a silence between them as Blair hesitated.

"Yes," she said finally, "I really do." The cab slowed to a stop in front of the hotel and Blair took a deep breath. "I'm here."

"Good luck."

* * *

He was sitting at the bar, sipping scotch when something caught his attention. It was only out of the corner of his eye that he even really noticed the flash of red, but as soon as he looked at the offending reflection, off patent leather heels, and his eyes traveled up the well known pair of legs attached to them, he knew. As much as he tried to fight it, a slow smile came to the corners of his lips. She was chasing him. This meant she understood. He needed one last big and magnificent game to fix this.

"Waldorf." he said as she took the stool next to him. He signaled the bartender. "The lady will have Ketel One and tonic, extra lime, extra ice." She smiled at him.

"Not bad Bass."

"Thought I told you not to come looking for me." he murmured roughly. She thought for a horrifying moment that she had misjudged him, but his eyes and the hint of smile on his lips betrayed his tone. The bartender set her drink in front of her and she toyed with the rim, running her finger over it before lifting it to her lips and taking a sip.

"Since when did you think I backed down from challenges?" she countered, raising her eyebrows. He smirked at her, turning his stool to face her, reeling from the electricity that shot through his body as their knees touched.

"You know my father just died."

"You know you're not your father." Blair replied easily, her tone light. "You just have to figure out what parts of you are him, and which parts of you are you."

Chuck's game and perfectly constructed facade fell slightly as he gazed at her. She knew, somehow, exactly what he needed. She sipped her drink, glancing around the bar pretending not to notice his slip. "I'm going on a little... trip." Chuck said.

"It's odd," Blair said, sliding her tongue over her lips. "Mother and Cyrus are going on their honeymoon. And they just happened to renew my passport when they did Mom's."

Chuck grinned into his scotch. She was something else, this girl. "I was thinking somwhere... holy." He drained his scotch and Blair blinked, confused. "No one knows how to party like the Gods, Waldorf."

She smiled, took another sip from her drink, and stood. Stepping toward him, she almost reached for his face to caress, but stopped herself. It was too soon. She had to play it perfectly, or she would push him away. Instead she pressed her lips to his cheek and then brought them to his ear. "Thanks for the drink, Bass." she whispered breathily. He watched her intently as she strode out of the bar.

When Chuck Bass could no longer see Blair Waldorf, she pulled her phone from her purse and texted Cyrus, of all people. Her message, Hotel in Athens?, sent as she stepped into the chilly Manhattan night. A shiver ran up her spine, but something told her it wasn't from the cold. She smiled to herself, and as she hailed a cab, whispered, "Let the games begin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Fix You**

**Author: Sara and Lizzie**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Yea, we don't own GG, Chuck Bass or any of Blair's clothes.**

**Summary: Post 2.13. Blair is the only one who can fix Chuck, and help him separate himself from Bart. How? An international game of cat and mouse. Don't come looking for me? Please. She would chase him to the ends of the Earth. After all, she was his one and only. **

**Author's Note: Look at us. Updating things. Love it. **

**REVIEW!**

The departure was classic Blair Waldorf. After meeting Chuck at the bar, she had come home, come to her senses and unpacked her disheveled Louis Vuitton luggage. She had a few days. After all, she wanted to give Chuck a head start. She repacked her clothes, selecting each item meticulously. A flight was booked, a hotel room was reserved and on the morning she was to leave, a Town Car and Serena were called.

"You could have taken a taxi." Serena said, sliding into the cool leather backseat of the Town Car next to Blair. "Even Audrey Hepburn took taxis."

"I'm going to Greece. And anywhere else Chuck wants me to chase him," Blair said, rolling her eyes. "I could end up in a village in Ghana by the time this game is over. Let me enjoy luxury while I can."

"I can't really see Chuck in Ghana..." Serena trailed off, her eyes narrowing at Blair. "So it is a game! You just admitted it."

"Of course it's a game, Serena." Blair snapped. "It's just different this time."

"So how does Blair win? How does Chuck win? What happens to the loser?" Serena asked, losing her patience.

Blair reached for the bottle of champagne she had requested be in the back of the Town Car and opened it expertly. She motioned for glasses. "It's one thirty in the afternoon." Serena said. Blair gave her an eye and she begrudgingly handed her two glasses. Blair poured them each a glass and handed one to her best friend.

"We're toasting." she declared, reaching for Serena's glass. Serena pulled back.

"Answer the question, B." she demanded.

"We both win. There is no loser." Blair said simply. Serena arched an eyebrow at her, and Blair sighed. "What do you think Chuck is going to do? Cry it out? See a therapist? He's afraid to react. He's afraid to be Bart."

"And an international game of cat and mouse is going to fix all of that?"

"It's going to prove to him that I'm not giving up, or letting go, and if by the end, I can get him to trust me, then I can make him see that... we can both win." she said. Serena smiled at the sheer will in best friend's eyes.

"I don't see how the universe could dare let you lose." she said clinking her glass to Blair's and taking a long swallow of champagne. Blair downed her glass and poured another, ignoring Serena's glance.

* * *

_Spotted: Our own Blair Waldorf checking into one of the best hotels money can buy. In Athens. Why the surprise getaway, B? Stress? Celebrating that Yale acceptance? Healing a broken heart? Time will tell._

Chuck closed his phone and smiled. She was here. She had followed him. On the balcony of his own suite in Athens he lit a joint and let the particular memory wash over him. It was a few days after her seventeenth birthday, Thanksgiving, and they had developed a habit of sneaking around. She had texted him from some restaurant in Brooklyn with Serena, and then again when she got home to Eleanor. She had met him at his suite at the Palace, and he had greeted her with a huge gin and tonic.

_"You know what I like." she had commented, stepping inside, looking perfect. "Impressive." _

_"You think that was impressive?" Chuck had asked her. "Well prepare to be amazed." She set the drink down and took off her coat, turning to him with a look that begged for his arms to be around her. He had obliged immediately, kissing her softly, standing there, their lips barely touching. _

_"How was Thanksgiving?" Chuck whispered against her lips. _

_"Horrible." she said. "Until now." She moved in to kiss him, a deep kiss, and in that moment he felt more needed and happier than he could ever remember feeling in his whole life._

He stubbed out the joint and walked back into his suite. It was still sixty degrees in the Athenian night, so he left the door ajar. He checked his appearance in the mirror, ready to go to her this time, make sure she was acquainted with the rules of the game.

* * *

It was easy, finding her. Their fathers had taken them to Athens when they were nine. Blair, Chuck and Kati, and Blair had loved the hotel they stayed in. It was some sort of business trip, and since Kati had family close by, Blair and Chuck spent a lot of time in the hotel.

Blair left her suite feeling nostalgic. They had been here together before when they were nine. Her dad was Chuck's dad lawyer for some kind of deal, and Kati's dad was negotiating the building plans. They had shipped Kati to her cousins, and had been fine with leaving the remaining children to roam the hotel.

_It was hot, and they were splashing each other in the pool, and the plaid on her Ralph Lauren one piece was the same pattern as his Ralph Lauren trunks. _

_"You're not so bad, Blair." he said. "I see why Nate likes you." She had blushed, but it was barely noticeable under the tan she had developed. _

_"You and I are alot alike." she told Chuck. "Our parents, you know..." she trailed off; that the two of them had been left on their own here seemed to speak for itself. "We'll be there for each other."_

_He grinned at her. "You're lucky you have a friend like me, Waldorf." _

_"Why?" she asked floating on her back. _

_"Because I'm Chuck Bass." he said, splashing her again. She stood up right, her tiptoes touching the floor of the pool. _

_"Well I'm Blair Waldorf." she shot back. "So that makes you lucky too." _

_"Blair and Chuck." he had said, dunking her under the water. _

Now, nine years later, here they were. Blair and Chuck seemed to mean so much more now than it did then. She was glad this light, that even though they knew how serious this was, that they could play it like a game. It hid how much they had changed since they were nine, and thought that everything would just work.

Nine years later, in a blue dress that showed off her legs, Blair Waldorf slid onto a barstool and waited for Chuck Bass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Fix You**

**Author: Sara and Lizzie**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Yea, we don't own GG, Chuck Bass or any of Blair's clothes.**

**Summary: Post 2.13. Blair is the only one who can fix Chuck, and help him separate himself from Bart. How? An international game of cat and mouse. Don't come looking for me? Please. She would chase him to the ends of the Earth. After all, she was his one and only. **

**Author's Note: So we've been majorly inspired for this story and have a ton of ideas. So stick with us! And check out 'All That Glitters'! **

**REVIEW! (PLEASE!!!)**

_When you whirled in the room, I was nailed to my seat. _

"I thought I'd find you here." Chuck said, sidling up to her and leaning against the bar next to her stool.

"Chuck Bass." she said, sipping her drink. "What a surprise."

"You found me." he said with a smile.

"Yet it seems you were looking for me." she said smiling back. He sensed tentativeness in her smile, but he ignored it. He slid onto the stool next to her, and signaled the bartender.

"I have fond memories of this particular hotel." Chuck said, spinning around in his seat and surveying the room.

"It was in that pool out there you coined your signature phrase." Blair said, spinning toward him so their knees touched. "I'm Chuck Bass." she mimicked.

"It was in that pool we became Chuck and Blair." Chuck said. She met his eyes, reached down, interlocked their fingers, squeezed his hand and quickly let it go. "We've come a long way, Waldorf."

"And we've got a ways to go, Bass." she remarked, looking around. He got up and stood behind her, talking in her ear in the way he had the night of the blackout. She shivered against his touch the same way she had then.

"We're playing hide and seek, Waldorf." he whispered in her ear, tracing his finger over her collarbone. "I'm hiding. You'll be seeking." She turned her head to look at him, trying to smile calmly, as if she could hide the speed with which her chest had started to rise and fall.

"This is the way?" she asked.

"I need to separate myself from him." Chuck whispered. "It might... it might get ugly." For the second time that evening, she reached for his hand. She placed hers over his, which rested on her collarbone and locked their fingers once more, running her thumb over his knuckles.

"I'm not going anywhere." she promised. "Except wherever I have to go to find you." They looked at each other, their eyes never straying for a second, and in that look, volumes of what they couldn't say passed between them. They both looked down at the same time. Chuck released her and slid back onto his seat.

"Blair." he said, smirking. "You look a little flushed."

"Why do I let you get away this?"

"Because I'm Chuck Bass." he shot back, smirking again. She laughed, in that moment feeling a spark. Something ignited inside of her and it didn't matter how difficult things got. How many countries she had to go to, how many times she had to let him tease her. She would fix him. And she would marry him one day. And she would tell people the same answer he used when questioned. _Because I'm Blair Bass._

* * *

"I'm worried about Blair." Serena said to Nate as she paced back and forth in front of him. "And Chuck. I'm worried about Blair. And I'm worried about Chuck. And I'm worried about Blair and Chuck." she rambled, twisting a lock of hair around her fingers.

"Serena, what is going on?" Nate asked. "I thought you were going to Buenos Aires with Aaron."

"I was." she said. "But I couldn't."

"Because you're worried about Blair and Chuck?" Nate asked, "Or because of Dan?"

"Both." Serena answered honestly. "But right now I'm worried about Blair and Chuck."

"Chuck is in Athens. Figuring things out." Nate said. "He called me a few days ago."

"Blair is in Athens. Chasing Chuck over Europe." Nate stared at her, turning the information over in his brain.

"I thought he meant a hooker." Nate muttered. "He said he had someone coming who could fix this once and for all. I thought he meant a hooker...." he trailed off and looked up at Serena. "They're really in love, aren't they?"

Serena raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Trust me, I don't get it either." she said. She sat on the couch next to Nate and slumped back against the leather. "I'm worried. Blair is so determined, and they're playing this another game but...."

"It's Chuck and Blair." Nate said.

"Exactly!" Serena confirmed.

Nate looked over at her and smiled. "That was supposed to reassure you. It's Chuck and Blair. They've always looked out for each other, if you think about it. Blair and Chuck. If anyone can save each other...."

"It's Chuck and Blair." Serena repeated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Fix You**

**Author: Sara and Lizzie**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Yea, we don't own GG, Chuck Bass or any of Blair's clothes.**

**Summary: Post 2.13. Blair is the only one who can fix Chuck, and help him separate himself from Bart. How? An international game of cat and mouse. Don't come looking for me? Please. She would chase him to the ends of the Earth. After all, she was his one and only. **

**Author's Note: So we still have a ton of ideas and even though the course of season 2 has changed, we will continue our rewrite.**

**REVIEW! (PLEASE!!!)**

_Just let me be, I'll be fine till the hospital or American embassy. –Fall Out Boy_

The third day in Athens it happened. She knew a challenge was coming eventually; everything that had happened between them was too big and dark to be this easy. They were in a bar near her hotel, playing their usual game, making eyes at each other, each daring the other to make the first move. Any impartial observer would have thought they were complete strangers; that Chuck had been drawn to Blair's long legs in her black dress, that she had noticed his perfectly cut suit and bowtie. She sipped her drink and crossed her legs casually, knowing full well it drove him crazy.

He smiled devilishly at her and rose, scotch in hand, ready to cross the bar to her. Chuck paused as he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket. Blair watched as he pulled out the phone, read the message and seemed to stop and shut down. She was on her feet instantly, ignoring the rules of the game now. Her hand was on his arm when she reached him and he wordlessly handed her the phone.

"Will to be read New Year's Eve day. 3PM." she read out loud. "From Lily. Chuck, I'm sorry." she told him, immediately wishing she hadn't. He jerked away from her.

"It's fine." he said shortly. "I'm taking off. I'm fucking sick of Athens." Without another word, he was storming from the bar.

* * *

Now it was three days later, and she was still sitting in her hotel room in Athens, starting to panic. She hadn't heard from him. No one had heard from him. She had made a pleading call to Lily to use her status as the widow of Bart Bass to have Chuck's credit charges disclosed, but the last charge was his tab at the bar in Athens.

"I'm so sorry, Blair." Lily had said over the phone. "I feel responsible."

"Don't." Blair had told her. "It's his father's will. He needs to know what's left to him."

That conversation had been two days ago, but now it felt like two years. The more time that slipped by, the more desperate she became. He could be anywhere, with anyone, doing anything. Visions of overdose victims from days spent watching Law and Order marathons with her father clouded her mind's eye and made it harder to think clearly. She stepped out onto her balcony and lit a cigarette, a habit she had only sort of picked up from Serena in her wild child days. The last time she had one, she was with Nate in Central Park. It felt like a lifetime ago.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, it seemed so obvious. Nate knew Chuck better than anyone, except maybe her. She was dialing his number before she had time to inhale.

"Blair?" he asked, picking up.

"Nate." she breathed, relieved to at least have a direction. "I need your help." He should have been mad at her for all the shit she had pulled with the Countess and Vanessa, but she sounded so lost.

"Are you okay? How's it going? Blair, did something happen?" His concern was enough to cause tears to well in her eyes.

"He heard from Lily, about the will being read and he disappeared, and I have no idea where he is, or where to even start looking." she said, her voice betraying her emotion. Nate knew her well enough to know she was on the verge of tears.

"Jesus." he said, sighing. "Maybe I should fly over there. I could help you."

"I need to do this for him myself." she said. There was a pause. "Thank you." she whispered.

"Always, Blair." he promised. There was another pause as they both turned their minds over this newest phase in their ever changing relationship.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"God, it's Chuck. It's so unpredictable." Nate mused. "But maybe..." he trailed off, and Blair could imagine what he looked like, furrowed brow and all. "He's smart. So maybe he went somewhere obvious, thinking you would start looking in Mozambique or somewhere."

"Nathaniel Archibald, I constantly underestimate you." Blair said. It made perfect sense, and it was just so Chuck.

Nate laughed in spite of the situation. "It's about time." he said. His laughter cut off suddenly. "Amsterdam." he said.

"What?"

"He's in Amsterdam. We were there, summer after sophomore year. I'll text you the address of the place he likes."

"Oh God, thank you. Are you sure?" she asked.

"If I know Chuck Bass...." Nate trailed off again. "Blair, he's going to be in bad shape."

"I know." she said.

"He's probably...." Nate stopped without continuing this time. He didn't have the heart to tell the girl he used to say he loved that the boy she loved more than anyone had probably been with half a dozen prostitutes in the last three days.

"I know." she said, her voice steeled with familiar resolve. "I need to get him out of there."

They hung up moments later, Nate promising to text her all the information she would need, and Blair promising to call him if she needed help. She returned inside her suite and packed for Amsterdam.

* * *

She was having trouble going inside the building. She had a driver waiting outside; they weren't staying another night here. She was going to take him to Paris. She inhaled a shaky breath and marched inside, ignoring the all consuming fear in her stomach and the fact she was so terrified of finding him dead that she had bitten her nails all the way down on the way here.

Stepping inside, she saw it was worse than she thought. The smell of pot and something stronger she couldnt identify made her dizzy immediately. It was filthy, decrepit and crumbling inside. She hated the idea of Chuck here. A scantily clad woman who looked out of her mind raised an eyebrow at Blair as she stumbled down the stairs.

"Do you know Chuck Bass?" Blair asked her. She looked at her with blank eyes. Frsutrated and desperate to leave, Blair pulled out her phone and scrolled to the first available picture of Chuck. The girl pointed upstairs and put up three fingers. "Third floor?" Blair asked. Without waiting for a response, she took the stairs two at a time and burst into the first door on the third floor.

He was unconscious. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top and his things were still in bags on the floor. His phone, lying on the floor next to him, was out of battery. Blair kept her eyes on him, not wanting to think about the other bodies lying on the floor. She knelt down and shook him. "Chuck." she said. "Chuck, wake up." Her own only solace came from the fact his chest was rising and falling steadily. She shook him harder. "Chuck, now!"

His eyes opened, squinted and shut again. "Just go Waldorf. I'll be fine."

"Yea, you look fine." Blair snapped. "We're leaving."

"You're leaving. I'll stay." Chuck mumbled. "I can get to the hospital if I need to." That was all Blair needed to hear. She reach down, grabbed his arm and somehow managed to haul him to his feet. Slinging his arm around her shoulders, she forced him downstairs and outside.

"Bitch." he muttered at her as they stepped outside and the sunlight hit his face.

"Just get in the car."


End file.
